A Love So Strong
by Mewcachu
Summary: I'm not good at writing summarys. Just R/R


A Love so Strong 

Part One

by

Ashyboy

**__**

Author's note: Please do not be offended but I don't include Togepi in any of my stories unless it is centered on him. Thank you.

Narrator: Today on Pokemon, we find our heroes on the road to Olivine City. Ash is on his way to earn the Mineral Badge from Jasmine, the gym leader. Lets find out what are heroes are up to now.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock are traveling down a trail in the forest.

Brock: Hey Ash, Misty, guess what I found on the map?

Ash: What?

Misty: Yeah what Brock?

Brock: I found a waterhole named Grand Spring! Now we can finally cool off.

Ash: That's great! We can also give our Pokemon a drink too.

Pikachu: Pika pika!!

Misty: So how far away is this spring, Brock?

Brock: About 30 minutes away. 15 if we can brake into a jog.

Ash: Great, lets get started!

Ash starts to run but stumbles and crashes into a tree. Misty and Brock run up to him wondering if he was all right.

Brock: Hey Ash, you ok?

Ash: Yeah, i'll be fine.

Misty: Hey Brock, don't ya think maybe we should camp here tonight? It is getting a bit dark.

Brock: All right, why not.

Brock and Ash setup camp while Misty and Pikachu go into the woods to get some fire wood. Ash and Brock start a little conversation about Misty.

Ash: Hey Brock, do you think I should ask her tonight?

Brock: Its up to you man. Misty has been in a good mood for a little while so chances are nil that that you'll get lucky like this again

Ash: Well you are right. She has been acting a bit nicer lately.

Brock: What do you have to lose then?

Ash: My self-confidence. What if she turns me down. My whole world revolves around her. She's cute, funny, talented....

Brock: All right, all right, you've made your point. At least give it a thought.

Brock went to his backpack and got three cans of tuna. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Misty is sitting on a log with Pikachu on her head. 

Misty: Hey Pikachu, do you think Ash likes me?

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pi pika pikachu pi pi chu pi cha! (translation: yeah, he loves you more than...uh-oh, i said too much!)

Misty: ................................

Pikachu: Pikapi pikachu.... (whoops....)

Misty: ...........................

Misty ran off to a river that the group past on their way to their campsite, sobbing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Misty(thinking): Now that I know Ash likes me, why am I crying? 

Misty burst into tears as she sat on a log, recollecting current events.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash, Misty, and Brock are all sitting on rocks eating can tuna. Pikachu is eating his pokechow by Ash's sleeping bag. Misty's eyes are tear stained as she is barely touching her tuna and looks deeply in thought. Brock notices this.

Brock: Whats wrong Misty, did I overcook the tuna again?

Misty (trying to be cheerful): No Brock, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about my day.

Brock: All right.

For a little while they ate in silence. Ash started to feel unconfortable and made a joke to help his uneasiness.

Ash: Why'd the chicken cross the road? To show the armadillo how it was done. Hahahahahahah!

Misty didn't hit Ash . He had ducked down behind his log and threw his arms over his head like Misty was going to strike him dead. When he finally looked up Misty was still sitting on her rock playing with her food.

Ash (thinking): Gee, Brock must be right about Misty. She'd have to be in a good mood not to even _tap_ me with her mallet.

Brock, who was getting tired, told Ash and Misty that he was gonna hit the hay. Five minutes after Brock had layed down, he had drifted off. Misty walked off into the woods gently crying. Ash and Pikachu didn't notice this as the pair finished up their dinner.

Ash looks up startled to not see Misty any where.

Ash: Hmmm...... I wonder where Misty went?

Pikachu: Pika pi............( I think I know......)

Ash: Huh?

Pikachu: Pi pi chu cka chu pika pika cha.........( I kinda accidentilly told Misty you liked her).

Ash: ...................Oh no............................................shes upset. Damnit Pikachu, why did you tell her? I'll never be able to face her again. 

Ash runs off into the woods in the opposite direction of Misty.

Pikachu is very sad as he looks in both the directions his two adolescent friends ran in.

Pikachu (thinking): What have I done..............


End file.
